


A New Pillsbury

by jake_sharkey



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake_sharkey/pseuds/jake_sharkey
Summary: Emma Pillsbury is an Honest, Gentle, and Kind with OCD. Her whole life she has felt alone in this world until she came across this document about a teenager name Gunner. She must be out of her mind letting a teenager boy into her home messing up the place. But she does feel something with Gunner on a deep level. This will be an AU of Glee





	A New Pillsbury

**Prologue**

Emma Pillsbury has just recently divorced her husband Carl and she is currently in a sadness bubble but doesn't let it show because she is a guidance counselor, she puts on a strong face to not let anything bother her.

While she was driving to work she saw a billboard saying "A home is where a child belongs. Family Agency"This got Emma thinking A family would be great but the recent divorced with Carl was probablymy last hope for a family.

The past month and that billboard still got her thinking of having a family. She passesit while driving to McKinley. Every. Single. Day.

Until She decides on what to do.

She was gonna adopt a Child.


End file.
